


Comfort at the Condo

by ReaderNerd



Series: Slibb Snippets [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderNerd/pseuds/ReaderNerd
Summary: Gibbs comforts Jack after a tough case. Small scene that takes place at Jack's condo. Small snippets into their relationship. Slibbs
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Slibb Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721695
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	Comfort at the Condo

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, not mine. Thanks to NCIS

“Jack, dammit, open the door,” he yelled, standing and knocking on her door again. This wasn’t like her, and he was worried.

“I’m not leaving till I know you are okay, so you might as well open up.” “I brought ice cream,” he tried again, coaxing. Anything to see her eyes, see that she would be okay. 

_Dammit to_ _hell, why did she have to go with them on that call?_ He’d told her they didn’t need her with them. To stay and let Leon know what was happening. She’d refused, said she might be better able to talk reason to Jasmine. She was right; she was the one to get through to her. But now who was going to get through to _her_?

“Come on, Jack, open the door. Please.” 

Relief washed over him as he heard the locks clinking on the other side of the door. “Hey,” he offered when the door creaked open mere inches. 

“Go away, Gibbs, I’m fine. I just want to be alone. I know you can understand that.”

“But I brought ice cream and bourbon,” he charmed, holding up the bags. “You gunna make me eat and drink by myself?

It wasn’t worth the fight; he was like a dog trying to get a bone. _Maybe he will go away if I have one drink,_ she thought, turning and walking to the kitchen. _Bourbon couldn’t hurt._ “You coming in?” she shouted at the door.

Schooling his features as he came in, he knew he needed to tread carefully. He was here to comfort her, not the other way around. She hadn’t actually invited him in, but she hadn’t closed the door in his face either. He should know by now; if she didn’t want to see him, the door would never have opened—one _drink._ _We’ll have one drink, I’ll make sure she’ll be okay, and then I’ll leave, give_ _her the space she wants._

She was grabbing the glasses from the cupboard when he walked cautiously behind her. Not speaking, he instead, gently reached out to rub her tense shoulders. It took a few moments before she reacted. It was a relief to hear her sigh, and more importantly, her shoulders surrender into his hands as he soothingly tried to rub away her hurt. Softly turning her to face him, he wrapped her into his arms in a tender hug. The care she saw on his face when she looked up from the embrace was her undoing. The tears came swift and hard. Clinging to his flannel, she buried her face in his chest sobbing. Rubbing her back, he soothed, “Shhh, not your fault, Jack. You saved her. She’d be dead too if it weren’t for you.” 

“It’s never enough, is it? All the pain, why can’t we ever stop it sooner? I should have seen it sooner,” she sobbed, breathing in short gasps of air, desperately trying to get control. 

Gently guiding her to the couch, he encouraged her to sit with him. Pulling her to his side, he stroked her hair as she leaned into his chest. Unsure of the right words but wanting to be a comfort, he tried, “You’re tired, not thinkin’ straight, Jack.” “We were fortunate today to have you with us,” he said, looking into her red eyes. “You stopped her from hurting anyone else, and from hurting herself.” They sat in a comfortable silence as he continued to stroke her hair and back, her head now in his lap. 

Finally, hearing and believing his words, she took a deep, shaky breath. “Thank you. I’m thankful for your team, Gibbs. Not sure it would have ended the way it did without all of them.”

“Not sure what I’d,” he began, “what we’d, he corrected, “do without you.” 

Her eyes softened at his slip of words, and the tender look in his eyes as he looked down at her. 

“Not sure what I’d do without you either,” she murmured, her own look showing her desire as his head and lips dropped closer to hers. Lifting her head slightly, encouragingly, she welcomed his lips to hers. 

Matching the tenderness he’d shown since his arrival, his lips touched hers. Sweet, gentle, and continuing to provide her comfort.

~End

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling blocked for my multi-chapter story I am currently writing. This helped.


End file.
